Protegerte
by fairytail2012
Summary: Un chico común que se encuentra con una chica que le cambia su vida, dejara de ser normal?... es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste :
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como empezar… hola bueno este fanfinc se me ocurrió por un anime que no recuerdo cual es su nombre (lo siento) pero espero que les guste y ellos se encargan de lo demás

Zira: Hola minna

Hana: nosotros vamos a estar aquí

Kire: y espero que ustedes también :)

Hana: Fairy tail no nos pertenece es de Hiro Mashima (si lo fuera Natsu ya estaría con Lucy asiendo… x3)

* * *

Capitulo 1 **Promesa**

En el parque de magnolia

Se encontraba una pequeña de unos 10 años, con el pelo suelto y rubio, de unos intensos ojos cafés, vestía un vestido blanco con tirantes y sin zapatos

Estas bien - pregunto un niño de 10 años, pelirosado, de ojos negros, vestía un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca y por supuesto una bufanda de blanca con cuadros.

-mm... – la pequeña volteo a verlo y al mirar esa sonrisa que el pequeño le daba no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle también

-Quieres jugar conmigo – pregunto el niño con una gran sonrisa

-Claro – sonrió a un mas la pequeña

Se paso el tiempo volando, ya habían pasado día tras día los dos juntos, jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose, bueno como unos niños normales en un parque, cada tarde antes del anochecer cuando no había casi nadien.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tiempo después...

En uno de los juegos del parque

-No te preocupes – decía una pequeña rubia – todo estará bien, así podemos estar los dos juntos... o es que te arrepientes – dijo lo ultimo con un tono triste

-No… - respondió el chico pelirosado – claro que no

La pequeña sonrió ante la repuesta

-Te amo – dijo la pequeña rubia sonriendo – tu me amas? – pregunto acercándose cada vez mas al rostro del pequeño pelirosado con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas

-... si – dijo el pequeño sonrojándose

- entonces dilo – decía la pequeña con una sonrisa

- T-Te a-mo – dijo nervioso – Te amo – dijo mas decidido

- Tú me protegerás

- si

La pequeña sonrió aun mas

- y siempre estaremos juntos verdad

-Claro

Estando lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro

-lo prometes

-si

-Te amo Natsu – dijo – dilo... di que me amas – dijo a milímetros de su boca

-Te amo... – dijo un poco nervioso – Te amo Lucy

La pequeña sonriente y el chico quedaron unidos en un tierno beso

-Te amo Natsu

Un hermoso atardecer se veía iluminando con el poco sol que quedaba, a unos pequeños

"inocentes" niños que no se esperaban lo que les preparaba el futuro.

* * *

Zira: el primer fanfinc... a ver que tal me va... perdón pero lo necesitaba así (Lucy es una chica muuy enamorada)

Hana: aye... pero Natsu y Lucy van a...

Zira: callate! Eso se va a decir poco a poco x3

Hana: pervertida

Zira: ni que fuera tu!

Kire: ya dejen de pelear... mejor digámosles como se llama el próximo capitulo

Hana y Zire: aye sir

Hana, Zire y Kire: el próximo capitulo se llama… **Rencuentro**

Zira: dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias etc. Todo es bien recibido... por favor


	2. Chapter 2 rencuentro

Kire: Hola primero que nada esta historia no se centra solo en la infancia así que no continuare con la infancia (en esta xD tengo otra pero ese es solo dos capítulos luego lo subo lo prometo Hana se encargara de los detalles (lo pervertido) x3) pero aun así gracias por sus comentarías y espero que les guste la continuación.

**alinekiryuu****: **Gracias por tu reviews fue el primero ^-^ espero que te guste

**Infinity Infinytum****: **Perdon pero no es lo que creías pero aun así espero que sigas leyendo

**LucyxHeartfilia****: **Me alegra que te ahí gustado y espero que sigas leyendo :D

**MajoDragneel****:** Yo también pienso que es tierno ^-^ pero este no es así prometo subir uno así mas tarde pero espero que te guste este.

**Guest**: Gracias por el reviews y espero que te guste.

Kire: Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima (si no Lucy seria mas fuerte xd)

* * *

Capitulo 2 **Rencuentro**

EN LA ACTUALIDAD (7 años después)

**En la escuela Fairy Tail**

En el salón de 2-E

Natsu – decía una voz femenina moviéndolo un poco – Natsu despierta – empezó a moverlo mas rápido – Natsu despierta!

Le grito asiendo que el podré chico cayera de su asiento

-duele... que esta pasando – dijo un chico pelirosado de 17 años

-lo siento Natsu – se disculpo una chica también de 17 años de pelo blanco y corto – pero es que las clases ya han acabado

-Queeeee – dijo – no puedo creerlo otra vez

-Natsu seguro que estas bien

- si estoy bien – _creo_-pensó – gracias Lisanna – le dijo con una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa le saco un sonrojo a la peliblanca

-Lisanna estas bien? – dijo el pelirosado a su amiga

-s-si – algo nerviosa todavía

-segura

-si estoy bien – dejando a un lado los nervios – vámonos – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, con la mirada hacia abajo

-eh?.. Espérame Lisanna – decía el pelirosado yendo tras ella

**En los pasillos**

-Y dime Natsu – dijo la peliblanca, asiendo que el chico la voltear a ver - que tanto sueñas… cuéntame quieres – le dijo con una sonrisa

-si te digo te vas a reír – le contesto el chico – mejor no

-anda Natsu te prometo que no me rio, siiii – le dijo la chica quedando frente al chico y mirándole directo a los ojos

-... – el chico le miraba

La "pequeña" le miro con ojos de por favor y asiendo puchero con los labios, la debilidad del chico, _con esto no podrá decir que no_-pensaba la peliblanca

- por favor Natsu – decía la chica con su carita

- esta bien – dijo el chico derrotado – últimamente sueño con una niña, no logro distinguir su rostro, solo puedo escuchar que me llama y me dice "te amo Natsu" – lo ultimo con un tono femenil o según eso cree el.

La peliblanca no mostraba ninguna emoción hasta que...

-jajajajaj – soltó la risa

-lo vez dije que ibas a reír – dijo un Natsu enojado

-lo siento lo siento – dijo la peliblanca calmándose de la risa que tenia – pero es que sonó raro, perdón – dijo intentando contener la risa otra vez

-que quieres decir con raro – dijo el chico inocente

-pues que es raro – dijo pero al verla la cara de su amigo – suspiro – Mira Natsu solo digo que no es normal que un chico sueñe con esas cosas – pensando un momento – de hecho no es normal que las personas en general sueñen con eso (Zira: eso me dicen a mi)... al menos que lo hayas visto en algún lugar o sea un recuerdo – le contó su opinión a su amigo

-un recuerdo – se quedo pensando el chico

-si – dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa

-mm.. – Seguía pensando el chico – y si fuiste tu la que lo dijiste – con una sonrisa traviesa

-q-que – dijo sorprendida ante lo que dijo – n-no yo a un no – susurro por lo bajos

-jajajajaj – se rio el chico, dejando a la chida confundida por su repentino cambio – no… no pudiste ser tu – dejándola a un mas confundida – no lo recuerdo muy bien pero puedo ver que la persona que me digo eso es muy bonita para que seas tu – con una pequeña sonrisa

-oye – contesto enojada

-jajajajaj – se rio el chico al ver el rostro de su amiga – perdón perdón

-eres malo Natsu

-perdona pero la persona de mis sueños o recuerdos es muy hermosa

Pero antes de que la Lisanna pudiera replicar se escuchan los gritos de las chicas emocionadas. Eso llamo la atención de los jóvenes amigo y fueron a ver que pasaba. Y para la sorpresa de Natsu y Lisanna era nada mas ni nada menos que el mas popular de la escuela no solo por que era el presidente estudiantil, si no que destacaba en todas las materias y ni que se diga en los deportes y artesanías, sin mencionar que era muy guapo, esa persona era nada mas ni nada menos que el gran Gray Fullbuster

-Aa... ese idiota ya volvió –replicaba Natsu

-Natsu no creo que debas llamarlo así – dijo Lisanna

**Mientras tanto con Gray**

Aaaa! – gritaban todas las chicas a su alrededor

-moo Gray-sama por que Juvia puedo callarlas si tan solo me dieras un beso – replicaba una chica de 17 años de edad, pelo color azul, vestía una falda azul fuerte y con una blusa blanca y una corbata del mismo color que la falda (el uniforme femenil de la escuela) – por favor Gray-sama

-no te alteres Juvia – dijo seriamente el chico el era de la misma edad pero un poco mas grande (de altura y meses), su cabello variaba entre azul y negro y venia vestido con un conjunto de pantalón y suerte azul fuerte con pequeños detalles dorados( ese es especial para el).

-pero Gray-sama – seguía replicando Juvia al escuchar mas halagos de parte de todas las chicas hacia su Gray

-esta bien Juvia – le dijo el chico después de salirse de sus admiradoras

Al pasar cerca el Gray de Natsu sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que Gray se volteo algo molesto y dejando a un Natsu muy molesto

-pero que le pasa a este chico

-No lo se Natsu quizás le gussstaass – dijo su amiga con un tomo burlesco

-pero que cosas estas diciendo Lisanna – dijo retomando su camino

-no te enojes Natsu solo era una broma – dijo yendo tras el

-pues a mi no se me hizo graciosa

-ya perdón – dijo mirando hacia el reloj de la pared – ahh! Ya se me hizo tarde

-tarde para que

-para la prueba de porrista

-pues vete ya

-espérame si – dijo la chica poniéndose en frente del pelirosado – quería caminar contigo a casa

-no me voy a esperar hasta que acabes, tengo cosas que hacer

-pero Natsu – le dijo casi suplicando

-anda que se te va hacer tarde – le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa – mucha suerte

-gracias – le dijo la chica antes de marcharse

-porrista eh – susurro y soltando una sonrisa traviesa imaginando a su amiga con el traje de porrista, pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Natsu! – grito la peliblanca – mañana si nos iremos juntos

-aye sir – dijo asiendo un saludo militar

-cuídate Natsu – se despidió para seguir corriendo

-tu también y mucha suerte – grito

El chico retomo su camio a su casa sin preocuparse de nada (Hana: aun xD)

**En otro lugar**

En un cuanto oscuro había una pequeña de 10 años encadenada a un muro suspendido en el aire.

-Por que se esta tardando tanto – decía en una voz débil – quizás ya se olvido de mi – dijo mostrando una pequeña y triste sonrisa – quizás ya encontró alguien mas – dijo una pequeña sosteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir

De repente un rayo luz ilumino el lugar

Aaaaaaa! – gritaba la pequeña siendo golpeada por el – no… el no me abandonará – decía pero otro rayo la golpeo – ayúdame

**En una oficina de la escuela de Fairy Tail**

-ayúdame Gray-sama – dijo Juvia mientras sostenía un portal en el cual un tentáculo sobre salía de el – por favor Juvia no podrá mucho tiempo, dele un beso a Juvia por favor – le grito pero el tentáculo la aventó dejando a la criatura mas libre – Gray-sama – dijo viendo como el tentáculo iba directo asía ella

-que molestia – dijo el chico mientras atravesaba el centro del portal con una lanza de hielo, asiendo que este desaparezca – ni con algo tan simple puedes

-es que Gray-sama – dijo la chica asiendo que el chico la volteara a ver con una cara de asesino – di-digo... Juvia quiere saber que estaba asiendo tras el descuido de Juvia – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa

-el chico solo volteo a ver los papeles sobre la mesa-

los cueles tenian subrayados dos cosas:

Hechicera antigua Lucy Heartfilia e involucrado Natsu Dragneel

**Volviendo con Natsu**

-este día no podía empeorar – dijo pero…

-aaaa! – gritaba la gente mientras corría

-alguien llame a los bomberos – menciono uno

-que esta pasando – se preguntaba Natsu acercándose al lugar

-alguien ayúdeme mis pequeñas siguen ahí dentro – dijo una mujer sostenida por dos hombres que evitaba que entrara al departamento que estaba incendiando

-pequeñas – susurro Natsu

Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu salto al edificio en llamas

-pero que? – quedo un hombre atónico a ver como un joven saltaba al edificio

**Pov de Natsu**

Y ahora que hago, estoy dentro de un edificio en llamas sin ninguna protección que estaba pensando... háyase en nada

-Ayuda – escuche a alguien hablar – ayúdennos por favor – volvió a hablar

-donde están? – pregunte mientras corría donde según yo venia el sonido

-por aquí – grito aunque esperaba más

-donde? – volvía a repetir volteando por todos lados

-aquí – dijo mientras vi como trataba de empujaban la puerta

-aléjate de la puerta – le dije

Cuando escuche pasos alejándose patee la puerta, sabia que esas clases de karate me servirían para algo así o no por lo menos no planeaba utilizarlas para esto pero bueno me ayudan no.

Cuando la puerta se derribo pude distinguir dos figuras, me acerque a ellas cuando pude distinguir era una pequeña niña como de 9 años cargando a un bebe.

-estarán bien – les dije cargando a la niña en mis brazos para sacarlas de aquí

-gracias – menciono la pequeña antes de desmayarse por tanto humo

Me apresure a la salida pero antes de llegar las paredes se derrumbaron en la salida solo quedaba un pequeño espacio, podía ver a los bomberos que intentaban apagarlo pero cuando lo lograran seria muy tarde

-no se preocupen pronto los sacaremos de ahí – no se por que esas palabras no me convencen de todo

Escuche las paredes retumbar, esto no va a aguantar mucho tiempo…. Mire a las niñas y

-escucha – le dije al bombero mas cercano – mira las niñas caben por aquí cojéelas y que alguien las atienda

-pero usted joven – dijo acercándose para pasarles a las pequeñas

-estaré bien – "me gustaría creer eso" me dije

Cuando les pase las pequeñas salí corriendo a buscar otra salida pero el edificio se estaba derrumbando y antes de que pudiera llegar a una, el edificio se derrumbo

**Fin de Pov Natsu**

Lo único que se veía era el edificio en llamas cayendo frente a los ojos de las personas presentes, todos con una cara de espanto por el pobre chico que había quedado sepultado entre los escombros, hasta que…

-Miren ahí – menciono un adulto – el fuego se esta levantando – dijo apuntando al frente donde parecía que el fuego se levantaba mas en ese pedazo

-Esperen miren bien – dijo una señora – es una persona

Efectivamente era nada mas ni nada menos que Natsu que se levantaba como si nada entre los escombros

-Pero – dijo otro señor – el chico esta en llamas!

-que? – pregunto Natsu confundido _pero que dijo, si yo estoy bien _pensó

-se esta quemando sálvenlo – grito una mujer

-pero que? – se miro al fin y – estoy en llamas! – gritaba el chico corriendo a un lado y otro-cuando se detuvo de repente al notar algo- _pero no me arde, de hecho no ciento nada_

-no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo un bombero (al fin) cuando empezó a apagarlo

_Natsu – _recordó el sueño que tuvo – _estaremos juntos _– seguía recordando hasta que – Lucy – susurro

-estas bien?- pregunto el bombero – ya llamamos a una ambulancia para que te – pero no pudo acabar ya que el chico salió corriendo del lugar.

**En otro lugar**

-Natsu – decía una pequeña – que bien Natsu me recordó – decía la pequeña mientras que la pared desaparecía – Tardaste mucho – poniendo una sonrisa nostálgica

Ya normal la pequeña se puso a estirar y a recordar

-ya han pasado 7 años – dijo mientras que se miraba aun tenia cuerpo de niña de 10 años y se puso a contar con los dedos – 10 + 7 es 17…bien – en un chasqueo de dedos su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer – bien ahora algo de ropa – y así de rápido tenia puesto un lindo vestido de tirantes azul de la cadera para abajo tenia capas (o no se como se diga) le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, con calcetas blancas y unos bonitos zapatos negros, tenia el cabello suelto el cual le llevaba a media espalda, solo tenia un pequeño listón azul. – listo solo tienes que decir mi nombre completo Natsu y recuperare toda mi magia, por favor Natsu.

**En Magnolia**

-Gray-sama Lucy – decía una chica seria mirando al cielo

-lo se Juvia – le respondió el chico

-Juvia quiere saber si iremos Gray-sama

Gray no respondió solo pensaba

**Con Natsu**

-pero que es esto – dijo Natsu – Lucy – recordó –es cierto en aquel entonces – _Me protegerás_ – Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia – dijo el chico y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al parque.

**En otra parte**

Una pequeña sonriente

-Natsu volveremos a estar junto

**Volviendo con Natsu (en el parque)**

-Lucy – decía el chico – pero que estoy pensando ya han pasado 7 años… por que pensé que me estaría esperando aquí tanto tiempo – eso ultimo lo susurro cubriendo sus ojos con la sombra de su fleco

-Natsu – se escucho provocando que el chico mirara a así en donde se escucho – Natsu – se volvió a oír pero esta vez Lucy salía de uno de los jugos del parque

-Lucy – dijo Natsu aun sorprendido _lo había estado esperando_

-Baka – Lucy lo miro y corrió a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo – Natsu Baka por que te tardaste tanto – decía mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas

-Lo siento – dijo el chico abrazándola fuerte – lo siento mucho Lucy

Continuara...

* * *

Kire: este es el fin del capitulo, mañana subo el otro sin falta

Zira: que pasara ahora

Hana: yo quiero saber ¿Que tienen que ver Gray y Juvia con Lucy? ¿Por que Juvia le pide a Gray que la bese? Y ¿por que Natsu se olvido de Lucy?

Kire: eso se arregla viendo el siguiente fanfic

Zira: aye sir… pero como se llama el otro capitulo

Kire: el próximo capitulo se llama… **Pelea de hermanos**

Hana: dejen sus buenos comentarios, críticas, regaños, sugerencias, por favor entre más ahí mas rápido se ven los capítulos

Zira: por favor dejen sus comentarios…

Hana: así perdón por las faltas ortográficas


End file.
